


Порочные умыслы

by jana_nox



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Retelling, Retelling - Until We Meet Again, Sleeping Together, Unresolved Sexual Tension, fem!Choi Youngjae, fem!Mark Tuan
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: Джинен выделяет Югема еще с первой встречи: пухлые щеки, сладкие бока, черная шапочка, съехавшая набекрень, и самое быстрое время кролем на спине среди всех первачей, пришедших отбираться в школьный клуб по плаванию.
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Im Jaebum | JB
Comments: 18
Kudos: 10





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> Во всем виновата Женя, с разгону уронившая меня в тайцев из Until We Meet Again (ด้ายแดงซีรีส์). Ретеллинг тимвинов жингемами был неотвратим еще на фразе "А это Прем, он иногда похож на Югема" и "ЩОКИ", хотя Джинен, конечно, никакой не Вин.
> 
> СПАСИБО, ЖЕНЯ, В СЛЕДУЮЩИЙ РАЗ УРОНИ МЕНЯ В ЛЕБЕДЕЙ В БОЛЬШИМ КОЛИЧЕСТВОМ ЭКРАННОГО ВРЕМЕНИ.
> 
> Но все равно спасибо.

Джинен выделяет Югема еще с первой встречи: пухлые щеки, сладкие бока, черная шапочка, съехавшая набекрень, и самое быстрое время кролем на спине среди всех первачей, пришедших отбираться в школьный клуб по плаванию. Он забавно щурится на солнце, яркими бликами заполняющего открытый бассейн, и совершенно не тушуется перед старшими, на равных приветствуя президента своего будущего клуба Джебома, и вечно следующего за ним Джинена, словно за должное принимая их поздравления в победе. 

Из-за высокой фигуры после заплыва так и не прикрывшегося хотя бы полотенцем Югема выглядывают еще два первокурсника, но уже прилично одетые в обычную форму. Видимо, пришли поддержать товарища. Так Югем знакомит их с Ендже, улыбка которой слепит ярче все того же солнца, и та уже с первых мгновений держит блокнот на изготовку, готовая выпрашивать у Джебома автограф (“а, она из этих,” лениво проскальзывает мысль в голове Джинена, все еще занятого разглядыванием мокрых плеч Югема). А рядом с ней стоит Бэмбэм. 

На Бэмбэме стандартная программа слегка занудного и очень правильного президента школьного клуба плавания в голове Джебома ломается, и следующие три месяца жизнь окружающих проходит на фоне взрывов и катастроф, последующих за этим эпическим крашем. 

Джинену пялиться это нисколечки не мешает.

Югем влезает в его жизнь без мыла: притаскивает Бэмбэма к их обеденному столу в попытках устроить другу личную жизнь (за какие грехи прошлой жизни Джебому такое счастье, лично Джинен так и не понял, но не ему судить), объедает окружающих, заполняя неловкие паузы между горе-влюбленными туповатыми шутками и хриплым смехом, от которого у Джинена невольно сворачивается узел в животе. Добавляется в фейсбуке, лайне и какао, забрасывая придурочными планами (все еще призванными свести двух идиотов, которые, по мнению Джинена, без вмешательств посторонних, сами бы быстрее разобрались) и без всякой задней мысли приглашая просто-хена из клуба марафонить Ведьмака или погамать в ЛоЛ. И...

— Только не забудь захватить чипсиков пожрать, хен!

— Приготовь нам рамена, хен!

— Я не ел после тренировки, хен!

Жрет его растущий организм как не в себя, кажется, прямо на глазах прибавляя в росте и в весе, поэтому Джинену приходится почаще пинками гонять его за собой в качалку, надеясь переработать все эти Лейс в мышцы и получая на выходе широкую красивую спину и потного вонючего подростка, жадно слизывающего с верхней губы соль, пока сам Джинен делает тридцать подходов с 75 кг в приседе и Югему кажется, что он за ним не следит.

Джинен следить и не должен, по технике безопасности-то, но процесс уже не остановить.

Югем заваливает предварительное тестирование по математике и философии где-то ближе к концу первого семестра, когда Джебом с Бэмбэмом наконец-то переходят к той стадии, на которой влюбленные трогательно держатся за ручки и окончательно перестают отслеживать, что происходит в жизни окружающих их друзей, иначе бы Бэмбэм такого не допустил, конечно. Югем признается, что перестал нормально спать, ходит такой серый и несчастный, что невиданная доселе жалость просыпается в Джинене помимо его на то воли и всякого разума.

— Приходи ночевать ко мне, — зовет он его практически без единого порочного умысла. — У меня на первом курсе тоже была бессонница, когда я скучал по семье и сестрам, вдруг поможет?

Югем хватается за предложение, как за спасительную соломинку, отбирает одеяло и любимую подушку в виде собаки, в ночи подминает под себя джиненову руку, а на утро оставляет за собой только грязный носок (он так в одном и ушел что ли? Джинен, пожалуй, не хочет знать). В комнате плотно закрываются окна и двери, и вдвоем к рассвету жарко, нечем дышать и пахнет кем-то чужим, но сам Джинен не против и, в принципе, даже готов повторить опыт прошлой ночи. Когда-нибудь потом, когда Югем подрастет и начнет воспринимать его порочные умыслы всерьез.

Югем же приходит и на следующую ночь.

И на следующую тоже. Снова и снова.

Вламывается в комнату, как будто так и надо, не глядя на время на часах, звезды на небе или пение птиц за окном (реально, Джинен помнит, как они с Джебомом так же убивались на первом курсе во время экзаменов и готов покрутить пальцем у собственного виска в случае, если машину времени когда-нибудь изобретут). Проталкивается мимо Джинена, стеной вставшего в дверях в попытках не пустить вторженца, нагло плюхается поперек кровати, как будто у него своей нету, счастливо раскидывает руки-ноги в стороны и то ли просит, то ли ставит перед фактом:

— Хен, можно я у тебя снова тут переночую? 

Джинен для проформы ругается (им спать-то осталось меньше четырех часов) и двигает Югема к стенке, отвоевывая одолженное у Джебома второе одеяло и половину матраса. 

— Никак не могу уснуть, — дует губы это задолбанное учебой безобразие и сонно трется щекой о подушку. Несмотря на то, что Югем уже давно успел закрыть глаза и даже на него не смотрит, Джинен сейчас особенно старается держать лицо и внешне не умиляться. И когда он делает глубокие успокоительные вдохи-выдохи носом, выходит как-то даже удачно по-ворчливому. — Так что можно я сейчас тебя обниму?

Причинно-следственные связи в этом предложении ускользают от понимания Джинена, но он сам выскользнуть из загребущих лап не успевает. Югем подгребает его под себя вместе с одеялом, лезет клешнями под майку, закидывает сверху ногу и счастливо сопит в макушку, когда смирившийся (офигевший от такой наглости) Джинен обнимает его в ответ.

Утром в комнате все еще слишком жарко, а в задницу Джинену упирается серьезных размеров стояк как доказательство, что это не Югем для порока слишком юн, а Джинен со своими подкатами все еще недостаточно очевиден. Джинен в качестве эксперимента трется задницей в ответ, и ему становится так жарко и приятно, что утро уже можно было бы считать успешным. Все удовольствие продолжается недолго: в какой-то момент Югем все-таки просыпается, последний раз толкаясь бедрами вперед, сипло чертыхается Джинену в ухо и вскакивает с кровати, бесцеремонно заваливая его своим одеялом. Джинен только успевает увидеть, как он, засунув руку в трусы, закрывает за собой дверь в ванную, и потом слышит через стенку: “Я в душ дрочить, хен!”

Зачем Джинену эта ценная информация, Югем умалчивает, но то, что его реально не воспринимают его всерьез, грозит нагнать на Джинена настоящую печаль. Несколько минут он просто лежит, прислушиваясь к шуму воды, доносящемуся из ванной, а потом все-таки решает не позволить такой мелочи, как ветреные первокурсники, испортить столь славно начавшееся утро. Скинув с себя многочисленные одеяла, он тоже засовывает ладонь в пижамные штаны и ласкает себя, уткнувшись носом в подушку, успевшую насквозь пропахнуть Югемом.

Кончают они синхронно — удивительная способность — но знать им об этом пока еще рановато.


	2. Глава 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Маша говорит, что с февраля все равно время встало, так что неожиданному апдейту никто не удивится.

Главная страница студенческого форума пестрит снятыми из-под полы фотографиями, на которых Джебом с Бэмбэмом самым наглым образом жамкаются на фоне каждого квадратного сантиметра кампуса. Университетская общественность в начале в едином порыве благословляет новую отепешеньку. С легкой руки Ендже все начинают называть их “бибэмами” (и только юзер @xciii_evolution упорно постит удивительно точную информацию про них под тэгом “бэмбомы”, но этих борцов за раскладку никогда не понять). 

Но уже через пару дней ту же ветку форума апдейтят драматическими подробностями их очередного свидания. Якобы на райском горизонте на самом деле все неспокойно, и в ночь после их самого первого свидания Джебом оставил Бэмбэма на ступеньках общежития первокурсников в расстроенных чувствах и — о ужас — в слезах. 

Из всех посетителей форума лишь только Джинен в курсе, кто на самом деле ревел в три ручья на этой самой лестнице, но Джебом ему бро и Джинен унесет эту тайну с собой в могилу. 

Первое свидание не становится последним (великая любовь все ж таки). Джебом знакомит его с родителями. Бэмбэм находит себе какую-то секретную лабораторию (университетские кулинарный клуб) и готовит там традиционные тайские десерты, чем радует свою родню уже в расширенном составе. Всю жизнь предпочитавший овощам рамен и пиво, Джебом радуется разноцветным фруктовым желешкам, как турист, два дня назад ступивший на почву солнечного Тая, и хвастается кулинарным достижениям бойфренда перед друзьями в инстаграме, соседями и в один приснопамятный раз — перед теткой из соседнего комбини.

Не разлепить влюбленных и на тренировках.

— О, гляди, Бэмбэм снова что-то вкусненькое принес! — висящий на джиненовом плече Югем радостно машет другу и отлепляется от Джинена (тот пытается сильно по этому поводу не расстраиваться). Хорошо висел ведь, такой голый и мокрый, как и положено усердно тренирующемуся пловцу за несколько недель до соревнований. Джинен в последнее время не сводит с него глаз, потому что так велит ему тренер и нацеленность на успех команды.

Бэмбэм с Ендже с гордостью распаковывают мило перевязанную коробочку с очередными кулинарными шедеврами. Аккуратные квадратики ханом чана благоухают легкой сладостью и кокосом, перебивая запах бассейна и хлорки, и все окрестные головы синхронно поворачиваются в сторону угощения. Югем предсказуемо тянет вперед грязные лапищи, но Джебом сурово преграждает ему путь, не в силах вынести надругательства.

— Бэмбэм-а, помоги мне, я мокрый весь, — сдается Югем и, отводя руки в сторону, чтобы не накапать на друга, позволяет Бэмбэму покормить себя с палочек. Окружающие восторженно свистят и улюлюкают, кто-то их фоткает. Ендже что-то голосит про “братскую любовь” на заднем плане. Джинен видит, как в в Джебоме закипает ревность и как по миллиметру выдвигается вперед его знаменитая капитанская челюсть — верный признак, что пора подлить масла в огонь.

Пользуясь заварухой, устроенной Джебомом, который пытается плечом отодвинуть Югема в сторону, чтобы самому встать перед Бэмбэмом и его прелестными сладостями, Джинен пролезает вперед, вставая нос к носу к неожидавшим того Бэмбэмом.

— Угости и меня, — мягким голосом просит его Джинен и, глядя прямо в глаза, улыбается самой соблазнительной из своих улыбок. Бэмбэм вздрагивает, и Джинену на секунду кажется, что у него хватит духу ответить на этот вызов, но видимо, возраст подводит. Он тушуется, неожиданно густо краснеет и опускает взгляд. Джинен наклоняется еще ближе, чтобы мягко подцепить губами ханом чан с палочек, и ненависть, подобно лаве в жерле Кракатау, пожирающая все вокруг своим пламенем, что отражается сейчас в глазах Джебома, плавится на его языке так же сладко, как тайское пирожное.

Пока новый раунд аплодисментов и улюлюканья победными фанфарами грохочет в ушах Джинена, Югем за руку оттаскивает его в сторону, чтобы не быть задавленными набежавшей толпой. 

— Понравилось? — спрашивает он его, перекрикивая разошедшийся народ. О тренировке все давно забыли и по идее можно было бы сейчас пойти собираться и задуматься, чем занять вечер.

— О да, это было круто, — отвечает Джинен, довольный удачной проделкой и самим собой. Они вместе возвращаются в раздевалку, и Югем беззаботно болтает, пересказывает, как проплыл 200-метровку, восхваляет угощение, радуется за друга. И он так и не отпустил джиненову руку, и это так правильно, что тут-то Джинена и осеняет. Можно сколько угодно смеяться над влюбленным Джебомом, потому что тот верит в любовь сквозь века, перерождение душ и прочую дорамную чушь. Но факт остается фактом: Джебом всю жизнь ждал того самого, а теперь у него есть Бэмбэм, и его тайские десерты, и миллион родственников со сложно произносимыми именами. И это, кажется, надолго. Может быть, чем черт не шутит, и вправду навсегда. 

И Джинен за него рад. Но тупо проигрывать Джебому на поприще личной жизни, потому что тот пригласил своего мальчика на то самое неудачное первое свидание, а после — где-то набрался храбрости и на второе. Джинен, в свою очередь, с самого начала хочет избежать недопониманий и неверных трактовок, потому что дорамы дорамами, но тратить время на глупости совсем не в его стиле. 

Все это он и вываливает на ошарашенного Югема, который явно не ожидал такого от обычного тренировочного дня в университетском клубе по плаванию. Джинен под конец, расчувствовавшись, вставляет про Джебома и про судьбу, и даже под конец своей не такой продуманной, как он надеялся, речи целует Югема в лоб (не слишком крипово, но с явно романтичными намерениями, убеждает его потом Марк, сестра Джебома, когда пару дней спустя пришедший в себя Джинен прячется от всех и от своего позора в их доме в обмен на всю правду об этом разговоре). Югем, ошарашенный, так и стоит посреди раздевалки, хватая ртом воздух, но руку все равно не выпускает, несмотря на чудовищно вспотевшие ладони.

— Бэмбэм все время повторяет, что у него бабка — потомственная гадалка, — наконец-то произносит он, как бы игнорируя все ранее сказанное Джиненом. — И она говорит, что такие штуки как красная нить судьбы существуют и влюбленные сердца встретятся, несмотря ни на что.

Джинен не знает, куда ему деваться от стыда и унижения, и на кой черт ему информация о чужой тайской бабушке. Но Югем вот уже три недели подряд спит в его постели, сплетаясь с ним в тугой клубок. Они переписываются обо всем и ни о чем, Югем сам продолжает ему звонить, игнорируя все острые подколы Джинена, которые на самом деле являются последствиями его не самого, прямо скажем, удачного чувства юмора. Они обедают вместе в студенческой столовой почти каждый день, и Джинен никогда не признается, но он смеется над его шутками чаще, чем над ним самим. И несмотря на повисшую сейчас между ними неловкую паузу, ему все еще кажется, что Джебом был не единственный, кто пару минут назад взревновал у того бассейна.

— Я не отступлюсь, — уверяет его Джинен. — Я говорю абсолютно серьезно.

Югем не отпускает его руку.

А потом кивает.

И в который раз краснеет. 

Его щеки горячее, чем самое палящее солнце над прекрасным Таем, и сердце Джинена от этого зрелища поет самую красивую арию на планете.

На следующий день студенческий форум пестрит фотками Джебома, который слишком глубоко захватил своим широким ртом палочки с тортиком. На фоне шокированного лица Бэмбэма он смотрится особенно комично, и на форуме из них уже пилят мемы. Джинен с Югемом бы обязательно поржали над ними вместе, но в тот день они слишком заняты: они гуляют в океанариуме и учатся целоваться в саду рядом с местным торговым центром.


	3. Глава 3

Ендже хочет их шипперить и писать про них фанфики, которые будут лайкать тысячи и тысячи людей (“и даже, может быть, переведут на китайский!”), но Югем запрещает ей, аргументируя тем, что с живыми людьми так нельзя. Бэмбэм бы и рад поддержать возмущение, но слишком занят попытками подружиться с семьей Джебома, а именно с его сестрой Марк, которая все это время жила в США, а тут решила приехать и одним своим появлением завоевала сердце братика. 

Джебом каждый раз пытается объяснить ему, что Марк приехала еще в начале семестра (а сердце самого Джебома принадлежит только Бэмбэму), но Бэмбэм непоколебим в своем желании кормить Марк-нуну самыми лучшими десертами, выбирать для нее самые блестящие подарки и проводить вместе максимальное количество времени. Поэтому когда Джебом тащит его в летний тренировочный лагерь вместе с командой, Бэмбэм в начале даже пытается сопротивляться.

— Но я бы в эти выходные мог показать Марк-нуне кулинарный клуб, хен! Ендже же не едет, почему я должен?

Вопрос, почему вместе с командой по плаванию в тренировочный лагерь, в который студенты каждый год отправляются (с ночевкой!) в сопровождении лишь двух тренеров и менеджера, берут бойфренда капитана этой самой команды, уже поднимается на каком-то собрании, но дальнейшее обсуждение этой скользкой темы решительно давится авторитетом самого капитана и его безупречной репутацией (хэштэг #яжелидер). Джинен, несколько недель снова томимый уже знакомыми ему порочными умыслами и присутствием Югема в собственной кровати, хорошо понимает задумку Джебома и в этот раз палок в колеса не ставит.

Бойфренды бойфрендами, но больших шагов вперед в вопросах физической близости ни та, ни другая пара пока не совершила, и смена обстановки и более романтическая локация могут стать хорошим поводом это исправить.

Оставив Марк-нуну на попечении Ендже, которая обещает хорошо о ней позаботиться и показать лучшие приложения для изучения языка-

(“— Да я, вроде, уже не так плохо говорю по-корейски, — смущенно улыбается Марк-нуна, явив миру очаровательные ямочки и острозубую американскую улыбку.

— Миллионы историй о твоих любимых персонажах! — непоколебима в своей любви к современной литературе Ендже. — Я уверена, мы сможем найти то, что тебе понравится.”)

-они отправляются в путь.

Путь на горное озеро лежит по невероятно красивой дороге, перечерчивающей страну с севера и юго-восток, и Джинен потом с удовольствием будет рассказывать, как провел весь трехчасовой путь за разглядыванием живописных просторов необъятной Родины (пробка на выезде из города, мост, второй мост, реально симпатичные фермерские домики у дороги, магазин с чипсиками и автозаправка), хотя на деле он их проспал, уткнувшись виском Югему в подставленное плечо и напускав слюней ему на форменную курточку. Когда он просыпается, Югем глядит на него с непонятной улыбкой, но не насмешливо, что, с точки зрения Джинена, было бы вполне справедливо, а даже ласково или смутившись. От этого его взгляда у самого Джинена алеют уши и сосет под ложечкой, но прежде, чем он успевает выяснить, в чем причина для всей этой нежности, Югем подскакивает на месте и, натянув на крашенную макушку дурацкую панамку, сбегает из автобуса.

На улице Джебом уже тащит нацепившего не менее идиотский головной убор Бэмбэма в очередь на заселение. Значит, пора и Джинену позаботиться о том, чтобы Югем не вздумал, вопреки привычке и обуреваемым их чувствам, напроситься ночевать вместе с каким-нибудь Чаном, Чонгуком или кем-то еще из своих друзей в команде.

Тренироваться в ледяной воде озера оказывается так же живописно, восхитительно, прекрасно и пиздецки холодно, как можно было себе представить, не вылезая из комфортной температуры универского бассейна. Джебом игнорирует коллективные стоны и ближе к ночи берет со всех страшную клятву ни слова не проронить об этом перед новобранцами, которые придут в команду в следующем году.

— Ведь это место выбирали хены, — с благоговением в голосе поясняет он.

Собственно, после этого среди них и начинают появляться первые бутылки с алкоголем. Ужин в столовой тренировочного комплекса согревает тела, но их души все еще скованы воспоминаниями о морозной воде и скалистом береге, скрытом в глубокой и прохладной тени горных сосен. Тренеры подозрительно быстро рассасываются в неизвестном направлении, а в команде ожидаемо находится кто-то, кто предусмотрительно привез с собой бутылку-другую. 

— Горько, — морщится Югем, пробуя на вкус содержимое первой рюмки.

Джинен сочувственно хлопает его по спине и подкладывает в тарелку больше еды, чтобы было чем закусить. Без всякой жалости наливает еще.

— Пей до дна! Пей до дна, пока не начнет нравиться! — орут за столом, подначивая новобранцев и Бэмбэма. Обряды посвящения во всех странах разные, но в чем-то и они бывают до вертолетиков в глазах похожи.

Бэмбэм с Джебомом сидят рядышком, и Бэмбэм пьет наравне со всеми, хотя Джебому это не нравится. Джинен знает, план был — напоить окружающих, чтобы прикрыть их стратегическое отступление в расположенное вдали от всех прочих зданий бунгало. Вот только Джебом забыл, что его Бэмбэм — исключение из правил. Он круче любых стратегий и планов, уникальный бриллиант не просто потому, что Джебом так сильно его любит, но он способен влиться в любую компанию, очаровать любого незнакомца, и, если у него есть цель сдружиться с командой своего возлюбленного, черта с два он так просто оставит их, когда все напиваются и веселятся и будут продолжать веселиться в их отсутствие.

Джебому не помогают ни страстные, тяжелые взгляды, которыми он то и дело одаривает разошедшегося не на шутку Бэмбэма. Ни его шаловливые руки, которыми он то и дело приобнимает того за плечи, то как бы невзначай кладет на круглую коленку, затянутую в светлые скинни джинсы. Бэмбэм смеется, разрешает себя обнимать, но не подчиняется чужим распорядкам, а очаровывает Джебома все глубже и глубже одним ответным взглядом, одной ответной улыбкой. 

Югем соблазняет Джинена ровно также: временами невинно и совсем даже не специально, но иногда — неожиданно посреди белого дня или черной ночью, когда они кутаются вдвоем под одним тонким одеялом, — убийственно секси.

В итоге, когда Джебом с Бэмбэмом наконец уходят, половина упившейся вдребадан команды грозит с утра набить Джебому морду (“Почему они беспокоятся за честь моего друга? — пьяно спрашивает Югем, ожидаемо не слишком привычный к алкоголю. — Бэмбэму кто-то угрожает?”), а вторая с улюлюканьем советует все тому же Джебому беречь задницу.

Джинен не остается, чтобы узнать, какая из половин угадывает верно. Устав уговаривать Югема ~скрытно~ покинуть застолье, пока все так заняты великолепием Бэмбэма (то, что это план Джебома, не делает его автоматически плохим), он в первый раз за несколько месяцев отправляется спать один. 

Но ночь на этом не заканчивается.


End file.
